Producing reservoir wells involves drilling surface formations and monitoring various subsurface formation parameters. Drilling and monitoring typically involves using downhole tools having high-powered electronic devices. During operation, the electronic devices generate heat that often builds up in a downhole tool. This built up heat can be detrimental to the operation of the downhole tool.
A traditional technique for dissipating the heat generated by these electronic devices involves using heat sinks in a downhole tool. A heat sink is an object that typically absorbs and dissipates heat from another object through thermal contact, thermal conduction and/or heat transfer. Dissipating heat from an object with a high temperature may result in lowering the temperature of that object. For example, a heat sink is made from a material with high thermal conductivity and/or large heat capacity, such as aluminum or copper. Efficient function of a heat sink may rely on rapid transfer of thermal energy from the first object to the heat sink.
Further, the use of a thermally conductive material, such as a thermal gel, paste, grease, and/or other thermally conductive substances may increase the transfer of thermal. For example, the thermally conductive material may be applied to a surface between the heat sink and other objects. The use of the thermally conductive material may help minimize thermal resistance between the objects.
Dissipating heat generated by heat generating devices through the use of thermally conductive materials, such as heat sinks or thermal substances, may help prevent detrimental heat build up and help maintain a heat generating device at an operable temperature in a downhole tool.